


Gesundheitsengel

by SchreibFluss



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchreibFluss/pseuds/SchreibFluss
Summary: Thiels Erkältung und Lage aus dessen Sicht.Zumindest größtenteils.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Gesundheitsengel

Schon am Abend ihres gemeinsamen Ausflugs, ach, was dachte er da? Ihres gemeinsamen Termins, oder nein, eigentlich war es ja Boernes Termin, da auf dem Pferdehof, fühlte er sich merkwürdig. Sein Hals kratzte und seine Stimme hörte sich belegt an.   
Ein belegtes Brötchen wäre ja ganz nett, aber in seinem Kühlschrank zuhause würde ihn nur ein halb leeres saure Gurkenglas, zwei alte Bockwürste und eine Flasche Ketchup erwarten. Wenn er nicht bald mal wieder einkaufen ginge, würde sein Kühlschrank bald zum Psychologen rennen wegen innerer Leere. Boerne hatte ihn zwar zum Abendessen eingeladen, aber er konnte sich überhaupt gar nicht vorstellen, in einem italienischen Restaurant zu essen, also nicht heute, nicht jetzt. So richtig hungrig war er auch gar nicht, wenn er so direkt darüber nachdachte, und eigentlich wollte er bloß nur noch schlafen. Und seine Ruhe. 

Boerne hielt schon seit der Abfahrt von diesem Pferdedings einen Monolog über die Vorzüge dieses oder jenes riesenhaften Tieres, welches sie, nein, er sich, mit ihm im Schlepptau, angesehen hatte.   
Ein, zweimal kam er sich vor wie Boernes Stalljunge. Boerne piekfein in komischen Reiterklamotten, er wie immer. Nur beim St. Pauli-Shirt hatte er sich heute reinreden lassen, daher trug er nun ein weinrotes kariertes Poloshirt, welches er kürzlich beim Aufhängen seiner frischgewaschenen Wäsche entdeckt hatte. Da es ihm exakt passte, müsste es wohl seins sein…   
Als er damit in Boernes Cabrio stieg, war diesem fast ein Auge ausgefallen, so kam es ihm zumindest vor. „Sie haben ein neues Oberteil?“ fragte Boerne, irgendwie erfreut, wobei er ganz deutlich die Betonung auf „neu“ legte. Er sah ihn nur grimmig an, und damit war die Sache erledigt. Dass er sich kein Halstuch, wie Boerne, mitgenommen hatte, bereute er schon nach 10 Minuten Fahrt auf der Landstraße. Es war zwar ein recht milder Sommernachmittag, aber sein freier Hals war dem doch kühlen Fahrtwind ausgeliefert. Gut, er besaß auch schlichtweg kein Halstuch, zumindest keins wie Boerne eines umgebunden hatte. Diese Art Halstücher seien auch für Frauen, dachte er bisher. 

Nun kratzte also sein Hals. Na toll. Dabei wollte er doch übermorgen mit Vaddern zum Angeln. Beim Gedanken an stundenlanges Draußenhocken am See fröstelte es ihn sogar, obwohl es nicht kalt war. Hoffentlich würde er nicht krank. Dann hätte Boerne ja mal wieder Recht gehabt, hatte er ihm doch Vorträge gehalten über die Notwendigkeit, sich in Cabrios vor dem Fahrtwind zu schützen.   
„Wenn Sie sich vor dem Fahrtwind schützen wollen, warum haben Sie sich dann ein Cabrio gekauft?“ fragte er ihn zurück, und damit war dieses Thema auch erledigt. Boerne schüttelte den Kopf, schmunzelte dabei aber ein wenig, so kam es ihm zumindest vor, bevor dieser irgendwas von Appalachen monologisierte, zumindest meinte er sich daran zu erinnern.   
Ihm fiel soeben nämlich die Szene auf dem Pferdehof ein, als der Pferdeverkäufer zu Boerne sprach: „Darf’s noch etwas sein? Für Ihren Begleiter da“ - und zeigte auf ihn – „haben wir auch Größe XS!“   
Und marschierte mit Boerne um eine Ecke, verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld. Als er nachkam, standen sie neben einer Koppel, und zwei, drei winzige Ponys, eins davon mit blonder Mähne, trotteten gemächlich heran. Boerne und der Mann grinsten dämlich. Er setzte sein grimmigstes Gesicht auf, drehte sich abrupt um und ging zum Wagen zurück. Er hörte noch, wie der Verkäufer „Wohl kein Spaßvogel, Ihr Begleiter!“ anmerkte, und wie Boerne antwortete: „Ach, man muss ihn näher kennenlernen, dann ist er insgesamt ein herzensguter Gefährte!“   
Bei diesen zwei letzten Worten Boernes klingelten Thiels Ohren. Also mochte der Professor ihn doch? 

Wieder zuhause ging es ihm richtig schlecht. Er war schlagartig müde, zog sich sofort bequeme Sachen an. Der Kühlschrank war, wie zu erwarten, leer. Zwei Eier waren tatsächlich noch darin, aber er war auch nun zu müde, sich auch nur irgendetwas zuzubereiten. Es war zwar erst sieben Uhr abends, aber er beschloss, sich kurz ins Bett zu legen. Gefühlt mitten in der Nacht wachte er wieder auf. Die Uhr zeigte drei Uhr siebzehn.   
Sofort spürte er wahnsinnige Schmerzen im Hals, und er fühlte sich wie in der Sauna. Er musste dringend was trinken, vielleicht einen Tee. Beim Aufstehen drehte sich alles, und er wartete eine Weile auf der Bettkante, bis sich die Welt wieder beruhigt hatte. In seinen Ohren rauschte es. Er fand einen Beutel Pfefferminztee. Im Wohnzimmer und Schlafzimmer öffnete er die Fenster, und kühle Nachtluft drang hinein. Das Shirt, welches er sich hastig übergezogen hatte, klebte an seinem Körper. Der Badezimmerspiegel sprach es nonverbal aus: Er sah krank aus. Seine Augen glänzten, auf seiner Stirn lag Schweiß, er hatte dunkle Schweißflecken am Shirt. Er zog es aus und feuchtete ein Handtuch an, um sich damit kühl abzuwaschen. Besser. Er putzte sich nochmal die Zähne, weil er so einen komischen Geschmack im Mund hatte. Dabei schmerzte sein Hals tierisch. Beim Rückweg ins Bett schloss er die Fenster und nahm den heißen Tee mit. Ihm war schon wieder so warm, beschloss aber doch, sich etwas anzuziehen. Es wurde ein Unterhemd. Er setzte sich ins Bett und nippte vorsichtig, doch der Tee war so heiß, dass es ihm die Kehle verbrannte. Dazu diese Halsschmerzen. Hoffentlich würde er das überstehen! In ihm nagte jetzt plötzlich auch die Gewissheit der Niederlage, was Boerne betraf. Wieder einmal hatte dieser Recht. Er würde sich nicht die Blöße geben! Würde sich nichts anmerken lassen! Mit diesem Gedanken und einem Tee auf dem Nachttisch, schlief er wieder ein. 

Beim nächsten Erwachen war es kurz nach elf am Vormittag. Er fühlte sich wie in einem glühenden Bett. Der Schweiß rann ihm aus allen Poren, die Bettdecke schien einen Hitzestau verursacht zu haben. Er setzte sich auf, kippte aber gleich wieder zur Seite. Was war nur mit seinen Beinen los? Die Ohren rauschten erneut, und er musste die Augen zusammenkneifen, um sein Schlafzimmer deutlich zu sehen. Er fummelte sein Handy aus dem Nachttisch und rief im Präsidium an, um sich krank zu melden. Dabei brachte er kaum einen Ton heraus, nur ein heiseres Krächzen. Und in seinem Hals zog sich alles zusammen für einen große Schmerzattacke. Er trank den kalten Pfefferminztee auf ex. Schläfrig und verschwitzt stolperte er ins Dunkle seiner Wohnung.   
In seinem Küchenschrank fand er einen weiteren Beutel Tee, Hagebutte. Dann fiel ihm das Glas Honig ein. Das wäre vielleicht was für seinen Hals. Er öffnete es und löffelte hastig zwei, drei Löffel. Schon besser. Er ging nur kurz ins Bad, und diesmal nur mit einem halberhitzten Hagebuttentee sofort wieder ins Bett. Doch dann stand der nochmal auf und zog sich ein frisches Shirt an. Seine Bettwäsche war mittlerweile wieder ausgekühlt, aber nun bedeckte er bloß seine Beine. Und schlief wieder ein, da war der Tee noch nicht ganz leer. 

Das nächste Mal schrak er auf. Was war das? Hatte er geträumt? Er lauschte, doch es war still. Da er aufs Klo musste, stand er schwankend auf, sah, dass es mittlerweile 14 Uhr geworden war. Im Wohnzimmer öffnete er pro forma die Vorhänge. Musste ja keiner wissen, ob was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Da musste er sich schon wieder hinsetzen, da sein Wohnzimmer anfing, sich um ihn zu drehen. Himmel, solche Kreislaufprobleme hatte er aber schon lange nicht mehr. Sein Rachen und scheinbar die Speiseröhre brannten dazu, und er fasste sich schmerzerfüllt an den Hals. Tee! Er fand noch einen Beutel Pfefferminztee, wahrscheinlich der letzte, er wusste gar nicht, dass er soviel Tee im Haus hatte. Wobei es Boernes Haus war…ach egal. Ein wenig Hunger verspürte er nun doch, aber er hatte ja noch ein wenig Brot, das sogar noch in Ordnung war. Er belegte es lediglich dick mit Butter. Er schnitt sich sehr kleine Würfel und kaute äußerst bedächtig und schluckte vorsichtig die jetzt klein zerkauten, breiigen Brotkrumen. Es ging, wenn auch mit Ach und Krach. Er tat unheimlich weh. Eigentlich müsste er sich in der Apotheke etwas besorgen, aber der Gedanke an die Welt außerhalb seiner Wohnung macht ihn schon wieder so schläfrig. Dazu hatte er gerade einfach keine Kraft. Und er wollte sich ja auch nicht die Blöße geben, sondern standhaft seinen Mann stehen. Nachdem er das Geschirr doch noch in die Küche gestellt hatte, legte er sich wieder ins Bett. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er seit 3 Tagen nicht mehr geschlafen, obwohl er doch seit gestern –

Er erwachte erneut schweißgebadet. Er tastete zur Nachttischlampe, fand aber den Schalter nicht. Durch die Vorhänge drang der schwache Lichtstrahl einer Straßenlaterne herein und er fragte sich, wo überhaupt das Kopfende seines Bettes seien könnte und dann, ob er überhaupt bei sich zuhause im Bett war. Er blieb noch etwas liegen, bevor er sich im Bett sitzend, aufrappelte. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass er quer im Bett gelegen und darüber die Orientierung verloren hatte. Sein Nachtlicht brachte Klarheit, und als er auf der anderen Seite aus dem Bett stieg, stapfte er durch seine Shirts, die er in den letzten Stunden verbraucht hatte. Im Bad sah sein Gesicht im Spiegel sehr blass aus, obwohl er doch so schwitzte, und irgendwie fror es ihn plötzlich. Seine Augen glänzten. Sein Hals schmerzte bei jedem Luftzug. Er holte einen Schal aus dem Kleiderschrank und legte ihn sich um. Auf ein Oberteil verzichtete er diesmal. Dafür deckte er sich zu, er hatte noch den Ansatz eines Gedankens, war aber kaum, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte, schon wieder eingeschlafen. 

___

Thiels Telefon im Büro klingelte. Da Thiel krank war, hatte Nadeshda es auf ihres umgeleitet. Sie nahm ab. „Krusenstern, Apparat Thiel?“  
„Ah, Fräulein Krusenstern, Professor Boerne hier. Sagen Sie, wann kann ich Herrn Thiel wieder erreichen?“   
„Herr Thiel? Ist doch krank?“   
„Ach was, dann ist er nicht bei dieser Tagung?“  
„Davon weiss ich nichts. Tut mir leid, Herr Professor!“   
„In Ordnung. Danke trotzdem für die Auskunft. Einen schönen Tag noch!“   
Nachdem der Professor aufgelegt hatte, wunderte sich Nadeshda doch ein wenig, wusste dieser doch eigentlich immer alles, und vor allem besser. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, ging an ihren Schreibtisch und arbeitete weiter.

___

Kein Wunder, dass Thiel seit gefühlt Tagen, ach was, eigentlich erst seit gestern, nicht mehr ans Handy ging und in seiner Wohnung eine Totenstille herrschte, unterbrochen nur von gelegentlichem Rauschen des Spülwassers des WCs. Nicht, dass er gelauscht hätte, auf kleine Lebenszeichen aus der Nachbarswohnung. Es war nur so erschreckend still, wie er es schon gar nicht mehr gewohnt war. Thiel sah an dem Abend, an dem sie auf dem Gestüt waren und er sich für den außergewöhnlichen Schimmelwallach interessiert hatte, aber auch überhaupt nicht gut aus, nicht einmal für einen gemeinsamen Restaurantbesuch und der Aussicht auf eine Pizza konnte er ihn begeistern. Na, wahrscheinlich hatte dieser sich was weggeholt, als er kürzlich bei diesem Fußballspiel war.   
Dass Thiel ihm aber auch nie Bescheid gab! Er hätte ihn doch versorgen können! Bestimmt hatte Thiel doch einen leeren Kühlschrank, und ob dieser überhaupt im Besitz kleiner Hausmittelchen gegen Erkältung war, bezweifelte er stark. Es war kürzlich schon ein Akt, einen Teebeutel zu finden, als er heimlich nachts in dessen Küche einen gesucht hatte, da ihm einmal im Leben eines späten Abends ein Missgeschick mit übertropfender heißer Rinderbrühe und der letzten Packung Tee ereilte.

___

Thiel erwachte mit einem trocknen Mund und einem Hals, der sich anfühlte wie ein Reibeisen. Er schluckte, aber da war nur Schmerz, was er fühlte. Schon wieder durchgeschwitzt wanderte er ins Bad, diesmal konnte er direkt aufstehen, ohne dass sich die Welt über ihm zusammenbäumte. Na, wenigstens ein Lichtblick. Er vermied den Kontakt mit dem Spiegel, wusste eh, dass er scheiße aussah. Er fühlte sich dennoch schläfrig, im Bad fiel ihm ein, dass er irgendwo noch diese Nudeln haben müsse, die man bloß mit heißem Wasser übergießen müsse, die man direkt aus dem Plastiktopf aß. Ja, dafür könnte er sich erwärmen. Sein Magen knurrte tatsächlich, aber Appetit und auch so richtig Hunger verspürte er nicht. Er schaltete den Wasserkocher an, und entschied sich für Nudeln mit Pilzsauce.   
Dass er bei seiner Suche nach den 4-Minuten-Gerichten in all seinen Küchenschränken auf eine komplett gefüllte Packung Bronchialtee stieß, machte ihn baff. Naja, wahrscheinlich hatte die sich mal der Professor mitgebracht. Er zuckte die Schultern, öffnete die Packung und nach einer Wartezeit aß er die erste richtige Mahlzeit seit Stunden und trank dazu diesen interessant würzig schmeckenden Tee. 

Der Tee trieb ihm die Schweißperlen auf die Stirn. Er wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Wo hatte er überhaupt sein Fieberthermometer? Mittlerweile lief er nur noch in Unterhose herum, öffnete oder schloss die Fenster im Minutentakt, da ihm abwechselnd heiß oder eisig war, nicht einfach nur warm oder kalt. Er ging ins Bad, um sich mit dem Handtuch ein bisschen katzenwäsche-mäßig zu erfrischen. Im Bad öffnete er den Wasserhahn und wartete, bis kaltes Wasser lief, tränkte dann sein schon benutztes Handtuch darin, beim Führen ins Gesicht roch es aber ziemlich verschwitzt. Also lies er heißes Wasser ins Waschbecken laufen und spülte das Handtuch mit Duschgel durch. Nach dem kleinen Essen fühlte er sich insgesamt deutlich besser. Und nach seiner Mini-Wäsche seines Oberkörpers und Gesichts am Waschbecken fühlte er sich noch besser. Allerdings hatte er nun Kopfschmerzen. 

Er beschloss sich wieder hinzulegen. Wieviel Uhr war eigentlich? Und welcher Tag? Ach egal, er wollte nur noch schlafen. Diesmal zog er sich die Bettdecke bis an die Nasenspitze, weil er nach seiner Abkühlung im Bad nun fröstelte. Um ein Shirt überzuziehen war er nun viel zu müde. Da fielen ihm die Shirts ein, die er neben das Bett geworfen hatte. Diese waren vielleicht auch mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so verschwitzt und vielleicht könnte er eins davon für diese Nacht – oder was auch immer jetzt gerade war- anziehen. Er rollte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes, um im Dunkeln entlang seines Bettes nach den Stoffen zu fassen, aber er fand nichts. Oder hatte er sie doch schon in die Wäsche gegeben? Er zuckte mit den Schultern, drehte sich zurück und schlief augenblicklich ein. Morgen sollte er vielleicht doch zur Apotheke gehen, um sich zumindest Kopfschmerztabletten zu kaufen, kam ihm noch für eine kurze Weile in den Sinn. 

Thiel erwachte, tastete nach dem Lichtschalter seiner Nachtlampe am Bett, und fand auf diesem Weg eine kleine Flasche Mineralwasser. Wie praktisch! Sein Hals fühlte sich an wie eine Sandwüste, so rau, und er trank fast die halbe Flasche in einem Zug leer. Immerhin konnte er wieder besser schlucken, seit er diesen komischen Bronchialtee getrunken hatte. Er tastete nach seinem Handy und stieß mit den Fingern auf zwei Pappschachteln. Da schaltete er doch das Licht ein, quälte sich aus dem Bett, die Bettdeckte war dabei sehr anhänglich. Er öffnete die Schublade weit und fand neben seinem Handy, auf dem 8 Anrufe von Boerne, 3 von Vaddern, 1 von der Klemm und 1 von Nadeshda waren, eine Packung Kopfschmerztabletten und eine Packung Halstabletten. Wie perplex saß er auf der Bettkante, drehte die Schachteln abwechselnd in seiner Hand hin- und her, als habe er noch nie Medikamente gesehen. War er schon bei der Apotheke? Wurde er jetzt langsam plemplem? 

Wenn er doch Medikamente im…in der Wohnung hatte, konnte er sie ja auch nehmen. Nach Einnahme der beiden Tabletten ging er ins Bad. Die Halstabletten schmeckten äußerst seltsam, aber ok, wenn’s hilft… In der Küche kochte er sich dann noch einen Bronchialtee, schaute eher beiläufig aus Gewohnheit in den Kühlschrank und fand darin einen Topf. Er wurde wohl tatsächlich plemplem. Warum stellte er denn einen Topf in den Kühlschrank? Kopfschüttelnd wollte er ihn herausheben, stellte dann aber fest, dass dieser zur Hälfte mit etwas Flüssigem gefüllt war. „Zu verbrauchen bis “ und ein Datum stand auf einem kleinen Zettel, der dabei lag. Es war eindeutig Boernes Handschrift. Er spürte, wie er ärgerlich wurde. Hatte dieser sich etwa wieder an mit dem Generalschlüssel Zutritt verschafft? Das würde er ihm zurückzahlen… er öffnete den Deckel und der köstliche Geruch von frischgekochter Brühe stieg ihm in die Nase. Na gut, wenn der Topf schon mal hier war...und vielleicht hatte ihn Boerne auch nur zwischengelagert, weil dessen eigener Kühlschrank immer gerammelt voll war...dann würde er erst recht seine Suppe auslöffeln! Er stellte den Topf auf den Herd, schaltete ein und setzte sich ins Wohnzimmer. Es war 17 Uhr. An irgendeinem Nachmittag.


End file.
